Final fantasy High school
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Its High School with the FFVII and VIII characters, love, bikers and populars and more but not much. full summary inside pls R&R and the chapters from 4 on will very short.. sorry!
1. Meeting the bikers and the ladies

**Disclaimer: I don't Own any of final fantasy VII they belong to squarenix but I really hope I did then i'll somehow make zack and aeris come back oh did I spell the maker's name right cause if I spell it wrong and a employee saw it please don't sue me I am only 14 I forgot how to spell itall you need to do is tell me the correct spelling thanks**

**A/N: My first FF fic I got into FF high school fics all of a sudden and finally have the guts to write one hope you guys like it oh and yes girls too your favorite parring might not be inside I don't know so don't kill me no flames please just some friendly suggestions if you don't mind oh yes the guys all ride fenrir but different colors and name like red for chaos or something thanks for reading please R&R oh and other characters will be a teacher or friend thanks**

**Full summary:AU it's high school!! Cloud Vincent Reno(so far the only turk other then rude tseng and cissena that I like) and Zack are bikers yet the school's smart asses and tifa yuffie aeris and lucreacia are the populars and also smart asses what if their all in the same class to study together cause their smart asses we'll they fall in love?? PAIRRINGS CloudXTifa, RenoXYuffie VincentXlucreacia ZackXAeris **

**A/N:i've re edited some parts of this chap so ya please R&R**

**Stats:name:Cloud**

**weapon:First Tsurugi**

**vehicle:Fenrir**

**skills:ominislash V**

**class:Class S swordsman**

**school class:3-7**

**Stats:name:Zack**

**weapon:Buster Blade**

**vehicle:heaven's blade**

**skills:chain slash level 5**

**class:Class S swordsman**

**school class:3-7**

**Stats:name:Vincent**

**weapon:Cerberus, Death Penalty**

**vehicle:Chaos Cerberus**

**skills:transform to Chaos **

**class:Class S gunner**

**school class:3-7**

**Stats:name:Reno**

**weapon:electro-mag rod**

**vehicle:Flame Phoenix**

**skills:-**

**class:Class A hand to hand specialist**

**school class:3-7**

**Stats:name:Tifa**

**weapon:-**

**vehicle:-**

**skills:Final heaven**

**class:class S hand to hand specialist**

**school class:3-7**

**Stats:name:Aeris**

**weapon:-**

**vehicle:-**

**skills: magic**

**class:Class S magician**

**school class:3-7**

**Stats:name:yuffie**

**weapon:fuma shirikun**

**vehicle:-**

**skills: All creation**

**class: class S ninja**

**school class:3-7**

**Stats:name:lucearcia**

**weapon:-**

**vehicle:-**

**skills:-**

**class: grade S weapon scientist **

**well now the start of the story**

it was the start of a new day and the last day of summer and the next day was the start of the third year for a certain blond head as he sat up in bed and scratch his head he got out of bed and walk into the bathroom he look into the mirror and said

"cloud you are a good looking guy time you got a girlfriend don't you think?" and smile he brush his teeth and wash his face before washing and then he walk out and put on a pair of black jeans with a white button down shirt with the sleeve folded up and a dog tag around his neck with the word "fenrir" on one side and with that he sprayed some perfume and went to the kitchen a elder lady was cooking breakfast and he walked in

"good morning mom"

"oh.. good morning dear are you going out later?"

"yes mum" he smell the air "em.. is that pancakes?"

"yes dear give me a minute it'll be done soon"

"aright I go get my things"

"oh and cloud!!"

"yes?"

"i have send your first tsurugi for polishing if you want you can pick it up later at the weapon shop downtown"

"oh.. thanks mom I almost forgot about it thanks" as he put on his watch and took his keys, phone and wallet and went down to breakfast and his mother said "here you go dear..." "thanks mum.." he ate his breakfast and wash his dishes

"okay I'm leaving mum" he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek "take care and don't get into trouble dear""ok mum"and left he went to the front door and yes... there it is his slick black motorcycle "fenrir" it was one hell of a machine it has a holding compartment for his sword and it can go up to 400MPH and still handle at just a touch and there were only Five of the same design in the world three others own by his friends one was "Chaos Cerberus", " flame phoenix" and the last one belonging to his best friend Zack "heaven's Blade" and a Prototype that was only showed but never name or anything other being call "Project Griever" and he started up the engine and felt it hum underneath he put on his goggles and pull out of the parking lot slowly he then turn the bike to face the right direction and then he sped off down the lane to a cafe and yes.. there it was in the car park the other three bikes a black and red chaos Cerberus , a red flame phoenix and there it was the blue heaven's blade he park his "fenrir" next to zack's "heaven's blade" and shut off the engine he walk in and there they were, Zack, Vincent(with the looks of when he was a turk without a suit) and Reno sitting there reading a book(Vincent) drinking his coffee(Zack), slacking(Reno hanging his head behind the chair)

"hey guys whats up?"

"oh hey cloud" Zack replied Vincent gave a nod and reno said "sup bro" and he took a empty seat

"so what we going to do today?" cloud ask

"don't know how about we go for a ride or go to the mall or something?" reno ask still hanging his head behind the chair (yes people didn't mind they were bickers in fact even the police didn't have to worry about them since they were pretty much normal teens just hanging out and they always speed with caution like only with the roads are not to filled or give of signals to people that their turning here and there as such)

"ya how bout that?" cloud ask

"sure after all its the last day of summer break how about we enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day?" Zack said getting out of his chair

"okay but we got to go to the weapon shop downtown first i send my electro-mag rod for a check up cause I don't know why but it kept shocking people for the past few days I guess it got overload or something"

"ya me too my father send my guns to that guy for polishing"

"same my mom send my buster blade for replenishments"

"oh well looks like we are all going my mom send my first tsurugi for polishing for the first day of school too"

"oh well.. lets go then" reno said as he pull on his sunglasses and headed out of the cafe the others followed suit putting on either a pair of goggles or a pair of sunglasses and got onto their bikes they start up the engines and face the right direction and burn their tires as they slowly launch forward one by one with cloud, Zack then Vincent and finally reno they speed through the highway of midgar before turning into a back alley and stopping in front of a weapon shop and they went in and an old man then greeted

"hello kids what can I do for you" and they introduce themselves

"hi i'm cloud"

"i'm Zack"

"Vincent "

"Reno"

"oh... you must be the kids your parents send your weapons a few days ago for servicing follow me I show you your weapons" and he walk into a room at the back and the guys follow and there they were seven blades two gun and a rod

"this must be yours when I call your weapon's name you step up and claim your weapon its normal procedure"

"okay"

"sure"

"i'm cool"

and vincent nodded

"ok then lets start... First tsurugi" the old man called and piece the blade together and cloud step up and claim his blade with both hands and step back holding on to the blade and with the holster strap on

"buster blade" and Zack step up and claim his blade with both hand as while and too hold on to the blade and star on the holster

"Cerberus, death penalty" Vincent step up and took both guns and slid them into their holsters

"electro-mag rod" reno step up and claim his rod and put it in his holder

"well thats it if you'll sign this form to prove that you have claim back your weapons please" and they each sign on it thanked the old man and left the shop cloud and zack place their swords in the compartments and start their engine they then rode out of the place slowly and enter the highway again they rode to the mall and park their bikes taking the blades out they walk into the mall and walk around they went to the cafe and sat down they were talking then suddenly the subject of school came up

"hey guys did you know that the school has been divided to four divisions?"

"what?! Why?" cloud ask without knowing a thing about the school during summer

"ya they divided the school into four groups since four groups want to have their own student body theres shinra their leader is rufus shinra (duh...) SOLDIER's leader sephiroth and then theres the

"but what about the fourth?" cloud ask certain he heard four groups

"thats us the Heros" reno said

"what?! but we only have four people" cloud exclaimed

"ya but I was chosen to lead a group as while so I've decided to invited four girls who will be meeting us later" Zack said and then suddenly a girl voice shouted "Zack!!" Zack turn and saw a girl running towards him with three more following at the back

"hey aeris you made it"

"ya this are my best friends this is tifa (a brunette ) yuffie (the cute energetic one) and this lucreacia (a very smart looking one)

"nice to meet you three this are my friends this is cloud (a blonde with sky/mako blue eyes) reno (red head) and this is Vincent (crimson eyes)

"nice to meet you too"

"well don't just stand there sit down" and the four girls seat down aeris seat beside zack while the others just seat randomly like this yuffie and tifa seat between reno and cloud while lucreacia seat between vincent and aeris

"so do you want to join our group?" zack ask the four girls

"we're not sure the others also invited us to join"

"i see then well we won't force you to join but just promise us one thing thats don't enter the competitions thats all I ask"

"we promise Zack"

"well now that school talk is over lets hang out" and they all went for a walk around the building and cloud said to tifa

"hey tifa have I met you somewhere before?"

"no I don't think so but you seem very familiar too"

"well looks like we can't remember" and tifa laugh but deep down Cloud could not shake the feeling that he did somehow know her before before stopping at a restaurant for dinner they were talking, laughing and all that they all soon became friends and the girls decided to join them soon after dinner they left altogether

"so how you girls going back?" Zack ask

"we'll share a cab or something" aeris replied

"how bout we give you a ride?" cloud suggested

"wait.. you guys got your own rides?" yuffie ask surprise

"ah... ya..." reno replied shrugging

"bikes or cars?" yuffie ask again

"bikes..."

"what are they?" yuffie ask again but before being answer they were at the car park door already and reno said

"those..." pointing to the four bikes

"those are "Fenrir", "Chaos Cerberus", "Flame phoenix", and "Heaven's Blade"

"oh I want to sit fenrir" tifa shouted and ran to the bike with Aeris following her and shouting "i want heaven's blade" and Zack and cloud look at each other and smiled and shrugged then walk to the bikes

"so yuffie which you want now Chaos or Flame?" reno ask but before she answer

"i want Chaos Cerberus" lucearcia said and ran to the bike and Vincent feeling he now has no choice just got along with it and walk to his bike

"well looks like you're with me yuffie" reno said as he walk over to "Flame Phoenix" and get on it pulling his sunglasses down and start the bike yuffie quickly ran to him and jump onto the back sit

"okay then girls you ready for the fastest ride of your live?" Zack ask with a smirk

"yeah lets go lets go" aeris said hugging on to his waist

"i wish I can sit on this bike everyday it feels so comfortable" tifa said suddenly falling asleep on cloud back after he kept his blades and once everyone was set Zack look at his frieds all nodded and burn up they slowly got out of the lot and speed down the highway when the city's PA alarm system started tp play "life is a highway" by Rascal Flatts and soon as they split up after sending the girls home they realize something about the girls that rode with them and thats was that they live near them and oh.. this is going to be a long year... and they all go home settle down and crush into their beds to get fresh for the first day of school tomorrow

Well thats part 1 hope you like it please R&R


	2. First Day at mako University

**A/N: sorry but since this is the first day of school chapter it is going to be the longest I can write hope you don't mind slightly shorter or very short once in future chapters**

The next day the alarm went off cloud woke up he check the time it read 7:00am and the same thing happen got into the bathroom and wash up he put on a pair black cargo pants, and a black button down with his watch and necklace(the dog tag one) he spray the perfume and got out he took his bag which his mother has generously help him pack to let him enjoy the last day of school and he took his wallet keys and phone and went downstairs his mother was already up making breakfast for him he put his bag at the door and go into the kitchen

"good morning mom"

"good morning dear so how you feeling?"

"i'm okay"

"good don't make the principle call me on the first day of school heres your bread"

"ya mom bye" he gave her a kiss on the cheek, grab his bag and slang it on his shoulder and left the house with his blade in hand he got on fenrir and separate the sword into the seven separate swords and place them in their compartments he then pull on his goggles and drove out of lot and sped down the lane passing tifa's house and caught her walking down the lane as well he slowed down and roll beside her and said

"hey where are you going?" cloud ask than it struck "she's obviously going to school of course" then he said "you need a lift?" tifa stop and face him causing him to stop jerking the bike forward a little

"you want to give me a ride?"

"ah.. yeah thats what I said...look i'm not forcing you if you don't want I don't mind it won't hurt my feelings...but looking at the time you'll be late for school" then tifa thought for a moment and replied

"okay..." she got onto the bike and cloud handed a pair of goggles to her and said

"put it on you'll need it" after putting it on she place her hands around his waist cloud said "hold on"and he accelerated slowly and after hitting the highway he speed up and swerve in and out of traffic smoothly and skillfully in such a way that it's as if the bike was just an extension to his body they reach the school just as the bell ring to signal everyone to go to their classes and there it was the name name of the school "Mako University" cloud park the bike and got off taking his swords out and placing them into their holder but not before combining them into two swords he then shut off the bike and made his way to look for his friends whose bikes were already there tifa got off and pass him the goggles and thank him then ran off to find her classes she found her class and took a sit she then realize something... her class was almost empty she then saw her friends and join her

"hey tifa!! you made it I bet you woke up very early huh..." yuffie said punching her shoulder lightly

"nope I woke up like usual time"

"but tifa how did you get here so fast I mean you need to have transportation to get here on time from where you live" lucearcia pointed out

"well lets just say someone gave me a lift here " and just as she finish the guys came in Zack, Vincent, Reno, and Cloud

"hey guys!!" Aeris shouted to them waving to them

"hey.." Zack replied waving back while the others just came up and took the row behind ours then Lucearcia turn around and ask

"hey guys!! I thought 3-7 was for smart ones only... how come you guys are here I mean for Vincent I understand since he is practically reading all the time not saying you're not smart though..." Zack then replied

"lets just say we are smarter then we look and who said we can't be good looking and smart you four are just as good looking and smart as us" and then a teacher walk in

"good morning class "

"good morning"

"i'm Angeal Hewley you can call me Mr hewley or just Angeal is fine some of you may know me some of you may not but that does not matter at the moment i'll be your teacher for weapon studies in this class as you know will teach you what are lets say advantage and disadvantages of a weapon but before that how about that you introduce yourself we'll start with that blond head beside Zack then shall we" pointing to cloud and he stood up

"ah.. good morning i'm cloud i'm a S class swordsmen I'm 18 and ah.. I live with my mom and yeah thats pretty much about me"

"good good cloud yes nice and simple and enough to know about you good about the nice young man beside you now" pointing to Vincent knowing he has no choice again he stood up and said

"good morning i'm Vincent i'm a S class gunner i'm 18 and yeah I live with my father and yes thats it" the girls were shocked when they heard that in the boys there were two S class fighters other the Zack

"good Vincent I look forward to telling barret what a nice young man he has trained here now how about you read head?" indicating Reno and he stood up

"ah.. Name's reno i'm a class A hand to hand specialist i'm 18 as well and yeah I live on my own since thats all"

"not bad reno good now ladys" and tifa stood up

"i'm tifa i'm a class S hand to hand specialist i'm 18 too and I live with my parents thank you" and sat down

"i'm aeris i'm a class S magician i'm also 18 and I live with my mother"

"i'm yuffie i'm a class S ninja i'm 18 I live with my father and i'm the princess of wutai"

"a princess... "

"i'm lucearcia i'm a grade S weapon scientist i'm 18 of course and I live on my own"

"a weapon scientist you say good good now we shall start your first class of the year and your first class of the day shall we... we start with swords move on to firearm and then finally materia alright" looking at their approved face angeal continue

"so swords as you know they have been well know weapons for years since 700 years ago but they have been some of the most powerful weapons through weight, design, and sheer power" he paused again and continue

"like the buster blade Zack has now listen to this information though it'll help in your weapon history class as you all know Zack is current user of the Buster blade but before him who was the owner of course since you know him you'll know it's me I was the first owner of the magnificent blade it was not light yes but not to heavy and it was sharp and strong it was a practically ideal blade that only Class S swordsmen can handle and bring out its full potential and using its weight and size to the maximum limit then we have a even better version if i'm not wrong its use by cloud strife the first tsurugi but the buster blade even though it was strong and all it was quickly outclass by new weapon and equipment like the gunblade and certain other blades..." and angeal continue until the bell rang to signal them for their next class "well then i'll see you tomorrow class now move on to your physical training class then"

And the 8 teens went to their lockers and got out an extra set of clothes and change into them and went to the gym

**(8.00am)**

They enter the gym and saw that there were already a few students there already but two student caught their eyes one has long sliver hair and the other had blond hair then Zack stop them and turn to them

"you see those two at the back the one with sliver long hair and the one with blond hair? Those two are the other leaders the one with sliver hair is spehiroth and the one with blond thats rufus don't get in their way at all time until we have a bigger group but from what I know about this two is their groups can only handle reno cause not one is above Class A other then them cause both are class S swordsmen and gunner okay maybe for 3 or 4 on each side that are Class A but yeah other than that don't go touching this two until we got a bigger group okay or they'll outnumber us quickly" and lead to group to the stands and sit down and they started talking meanwhile with the two groups

"so thats the biker group led by Zack Fair bro?" another with long sliver head ask sephiroth

"yes kadaj but tell yazoo and loz not to touch or underestimate them we may be strong but from what I heard even that red head can handle you his a class A but the others are all class S other than that lucearcia girl shes a grade S scientist and from some one they are also the smart asses of the school in class 3-7"

"what... but speh its almost impossible to be in class 3-7"

"yes thats why tell the other two to not touch them just yet"

"yes i'll tell them right away"

"oh and kadaj I know you, loz and yazoo love to street race as much as me on your bikes against other people but from the name I think you should know not to challenge them to any races and also because they ride the fenrir, heaven's blade, chaos cerberus and flame phoenix so you know what to do"

"as you say seph I'll tell the others" and ran off to find the other's of his group

but meanwhile at the shinra group

"so thats them rufus?" a girl with short blond hair ask rufus

"yes..."

"do you want us to do something about them?" tseng ask

"no.. not yet we are not their match"

"what you mean" rude ask

"from what I heard they are all Class S expect for that reno kid his class A and are all in class 3-7 "

"thats bad then rufus how are we going to keep up with them in skills at the competition"

"don't worry we'll win but until then don't fight or race them from what I heard they ride four of the fastest bike in the planet"

"you don't mean..." tseng said before he was cut off by rufus

"yes they ride the four bikes at the parking lot the Fenrir, Heaven's Blade, Chaos Cerberus and Flame Phoenix"

and just as rufus finish a male (as well build as Zack) teacher walk in

"good morning class i'm your PT other wise know as physical training teacher my name is Sears and well since today is the first day all i'm going to do is the usual introduction and height and weight taking but if we finish early i'll open up the weapon room for some of you to train, the Gun or also know as the rifle room for your accuracy training and also the magic room for you to test your magic and materia's but until further notice no materia are allowed even if you are a experience materia user is that clear?" and all of them replied "yes sir" "well then we'll start with the biker group first shall we" and everyone introduce themselves while everyone stare in shock that the bikers have a group of class S and a A fighters and a grade S scientist after everything was done cloud, Zack, Vincent, Reno, yuffie and aeris went to get their weapons and they enter the weapon room while aeris went to the magic room the group then book a field to themselves and lucearcia took out a laptop and started typing in their weapon data stats diagram height and such as they fought and train with one another on the field Zack and cloud, yuffie and tifa pair up and train while Reno did some jogging stroke training power training and such to improve to Class S while aeris train her magic and Vincent... well his going to waste ammo on stupid broads but heck as he train to higher up both arms strength to lower the recoil of "Death Penalty" so he can shoot faster with it with both hands if he ever need to take out both guns (A/N yes... every knows that Vincent is a gunner with no physical or shooting limits unless his out of ammo but his also a Class A hand to hand speiclist and always win gun duals with one gun thats has three barrels and shoot faster then the "Death Penalty" but his father has taught him to always be ready for "there is always someone out there better then you" and yes his father was right other then his father no one has been able to beat him in a dual other than his father) soon after class ended it was lunch

**(10.00AM)**

they seat down at a table and eat while talking and laughing at jokes and all while lucearcia kept typing not eating and Vincent walk over to her and seat beside her he caught a peek of the laptop and saw him his face, height, strength, specialty and all then he said

"hey lucearcia why you not eating?"

"cause I got to do this so just in case if your weapon or strength or any goes up or down I can keep track of it so we'll know if we need more then normal training"

"well you got to eat a little right I mean if you want to keep track of all this you need energy here take my I go get another" as he forcefully push his tray to her and got up to get another one before she can decline she quietly ate the food while waiting for him to come back after he came back and Cloud ask

"hey Vincent you know what we have for the rest of the day?" and Vincent took out his timetable and scan through it

"well... lets see we have weapon history followed by mechanical and weapon engineering" he than put away the piece of paper before continuing "then after school theres a half an hour assembly at the lecture theater to tell us and let us join various extra-curriculum weapon activity or ECA for short so that we can take part in the competition they are setting for the four groups to send their strongest to fight for leadership for the school for a year"

"well thats pretty about it right than we can go back home?" Aeris ask

"yeah" Zack replied and as he finish the bell rang they put their trays at the tray deposit and grab their bags and left for their class as they enter their own class a Lion looking creature was sitting behind the teacher's desk already waiting for them then not wanting to keep him or her waiting longer they quickly took their seats and took out their history book

**(11.00AM)**

"Good Morning class i'm nanaki you can call me Red or Red XIII and i'm going to be your history teacher for this year so we're going to start with a small introduction session we'll start that young lady with long brown hair shall we" and this continue until everyone introduce themselves and he started his lecture on the buster blade with jokes here and there once in awhile and after the bell rang class was over and before he left he said "i see you tomorrow but until then I want you to write a 100 word essay on the history of the buster blade now go to the garage for your mechanical and weapon engineering class "

**(12.00PM)**

And the teens went to the vehicle garage for their mechanical and weapon engineering as they enter they saw a well build man taller then Zack, Cloud and Vincent slightly smoking cigarettes and Zack went to ask him

"ah.. good morning sir are you Cid highwind? The mechanical and weapon engineering teacher?"

"yes and you are..?"

"i'm Zack fair and this is my class 3-7 we were to told to come here for our mechanical and weapon engineering class"

"i see well follow me we're going on a field trip today don't worry you be fucking back before school ends for your assembly now move along and if you have a bike bring it cause its a long way to the place we're going from the Air field" and the boys went to get the four bikes while the girls followed cid to a Airship and entered when Aeris ran up to him and ask

"ah.. Mr highwind sir don't mind me asking but where are you taking us?"

"to my home land rocket town cause if you want to learn about weapon engineering don't look for me i'm only good with vehicles so you will be having a field trip every day for your first half of the school year"

"oh.. ok and sir whats this airship called cause I may not know much about them but I know this is not a normal airship"

"i named it after the person you are going to learn from and whose my wife name "shera" now take your goddam seat and put on your seats belts we taking off" once the guys secure the bikes to the lots available beside Cid's Hardy Daytona with Cid saying "you kids must be fucking rich to get this four babies" and once everyone buckle up the airship roar to life it started to move forward gaining speed and soon the nose lifted up slowly and the plane lifted off they flew for 15minutes and landed as it landed the teens look out the window and saw the reason its call rocket town there was a rocket in the middle they then unbuckle their seatbelt after Cid landed the Airship and the boys went to get the bikes while the girls got ready Cid open up the cargo door and got on his bike the girls then got onto the boys bike and the five bikes started revving cid drop his cigarette and speed off with the four of them following closely behind they slide to the left and enter a house garage after riding for 15minutes at high speed and a lady was sitting on a chair servicing weapons and Cid shouted

"hey shera!!" the lady look up and saw her husband with a few kids behind him

"hey dear why you back so early today?"

"well this kids are taking mechanical and weapon engineering class so I taught why not you teach them about the weapon part"

"sure I would love to..." and then she turn to cloud and the others "welcome to rocket town kids since cid wants me to be teaching you about weapon engineering then looks like i'm going to be your teacher i'm Shera Highwind you can call me shera its fine with me and well come on in I'll show you the place i'll be teaching you" and she walk into the a basement with the others following inside the basement were lots of things like tools, cloths, scrubbers, and weapons and such in middle were some chairs and 4 huge work table and then shera said "well its a little dirty and the things aren't quite organize yet but I was not expecting students today so why don't we just have some small talk and bring you back to school then"

and after awhile they were all having so much fun talking while cid carry on his chain smoking every once in awhile and then next thing they know they were racing their bikes down the street and soon it was time to go back to the school

"well it was nice meeting you all and see you tomorrow be careful" shera said as the guys start up the bikes while the girls get on and Cid took one last drag of the cigarette and threw on the floor he look at the kids they nodded and they sped off to the airship they secure the bikes buckle up and got ready to go back to school as Cid start up the Airship they took off and reach back to school in 15minutes and school is over they thank Cid and got off the plane while the guys got the bikes

**(1.55PM)**

"oh shit guys we got to go now!!" Aeris shouted checking her watch while the boys are still taking the secure holders on the bike

"why?" Zack shouted back

"we got assembly"

"oh shit... you girls go on ahead save seats for us we'll meet you there" Zack shouted and then Cid said

"why don't you leave them here and come back for it later?"

"really you'll help us Cid?" cloud said

"sure why not i'll get them out so you run along to your assembly and come back here to get them after the assembly"

"thank you so much Cid we'll come back as soon as we can"

"sure sure now run along" and they all ran to the lecture theater (A/N good thing its near there) and got themselves seats just as the principle came in

"Good morning school I think you all know the reason you're here..." and after the principle finish and the teachers hand out the forms for the ECAs the 8 of them fill up and gave it to the teacher

(A/N what they sign up for)

cloud – bike racing, blade

Zack – bike racing, blade

Vincent – bike racing, guns

Reno – bike racing, melee combat

Tifa - melee combat

Aeris – magic

Yuffie – ninjitsu

Lucearcia – weapon science

and after they send the application they hurried out of the place to look for Cid then they got their bikes thank Cid gun the engine and brought ht girls home before going home


	3. Vincent a Dater?

**A/N from this chapter onwards each chapter will be about different characters live like clouds for the first two then Vincent then etc etc**

As they all started doing their homework time slowly pass and soon one by one drop into their bed at different parts of edge and midgar they fell into a dream than soon as the sun started to rise as the ball of light started to reach up to the sky, alarms rang to wake their owners at 7.00am sharp Vincent woke up, off the alarm and went to the bathroom he wash up and put on a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt with a flaming Cerberus with chains at its ankles on the back and sleeves folded up he spray some perfume and strap up his gun holster and slid "Cerberus" and "Death Penalty" into them he put on his watch and took his phone, wallet, bag,and keys before going downstairs he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for his father and put on his boots and went out of the house, making his way to a slick red and black bike he got on and put on his sunglasses and slang on his bag he start up "Chaos Cerberus" V10 engine and slowly roll out of the parking lot he turn the bike to face the direction he wanted to go and started accelerating down the lane with the wind caressing his body he rode pass lucearcia's house in a matter of minutes and caught her walking down the pavement with the wind blowing and caressing her hair, he then slow down and roll beside her she turn at the sound of a engine and face him and he said

"hey you need a ride?"

"really you'll give me a ride to school?"

"ah.. ya if not I would have blown pass you like a jerk won't I?..."

"well you got a point.."

"okay quit it already okay climb on or we'll both be late..." Vincent said as he stop the bike for her to get on she got on and hold on to him then Vincent ask "you ready?"

"yes"

"okay hold on" as he shift gears smoothly accelerating at a decent speed until they enter the highway Vincent speed up even more on the highway he check the time and realize that he was making good time and that they would make it to school way before it starts and he ask

"you eaten breakfast yet?"

"no.."

"well hold on we're going for breakfast" as he speed up hitting 200MPH as he smoothly serve in and out of traffic they made it to school in 5 minutes since the start of the ride from picking up lucearcia to school Vincent park his bike at the parking lot and they went to the canteen and found some seats and Vincent went to get two plates food some how when the rules said that everyone can only take one at a time

"Oh my god how did you take two sets at once??" lucearcia ask just as surprise as everyone that saw Vincent

"i said that I was taking it for my girlfriend as well and the lunch lady gave in" and lucearcia laugh and replied

"you really said that??"

"ah.. ya.. come on lets eat class start in ten minutes " Vincent said as he ate his food sitting opposite of her they finish and left for class together they check the timetable and saw that their first class was PT and they went to change their clothes before entering the gym together with the others

**(7.30AM)**

"hey guys" Vincent shouted joining the other guys while lucearcia went to join the other girls and Sears soon entered the gym with a huge guy behind him and Vincent's eyes widen at the sight of the larger man behind sears  
"Good morning class today we're going to do normal weapon training the rooms will be open up and the magic room will be under camera supervision while the air rifle room well be under this man beside me, everyone meet Barret Wallace and his the Current Gunner's coach" and everyone replied "Good morning Sir"

"now I want everyone to go to the rooms and wait for your orders all student scientist can go to any room you want" and Vincent went to the Air Rifle room and stop at a station he took out "Death Penalty" and started shooting while lucearcia gather the data about him then after class started for awhile Barret goes up to him

"so I see you have gotten better with your "Death Penalty" since last time"

"yes sir and what can I do for you sir?" Vincent replied continuing to shoot while lucearcia's face start looking worried about the situation thats going on between Barret and Vincent

"well I was wondering after seeing through all the other "Gunners" you are still the best so I was wondering if you could entertain me a little"

"Sir are you challenging me?" Vincent said as he stop shooting and turn around to face the bigger man with an eyebrow up

"As a matter a fact Vincent yes"

"Okay than Mr Wallace I accept your challenge state the game" his voice was no longer clam it was now cold

"Very well then we'll shoot 3 times on 5 human broads and the one with the most point win the scoring are 50 for head shots 40 for hearts and 20 for the rest"

"Weapon of choice?" Vincent ask shocking lucearcia that he let his opponent chose which gun his going to use (A/N Since he has two guns he always let his opponent chose which one he'll use to use in the challenge, dual, and such)

"Death Penalty" Barret replied and everyone around them started whispering like crazy and Zack and the others caught lucearcia's attention

"hey is that Wallace dude crazy Vincent is able to wast anyone with "Cerberus" and with "Death Penalty" nobody will dare to challenge him to use "Death Penalty" and curious about this lucearcia went over to them and ask

"ah.. excuse me don't mind me asking why is it bad for Vincent's opponent if he uses "Death Penalty" because I know "Death Penalty" is a strong gun but I don't get whats the fuss about it"

"you mean as a student for weapon science you don't know?"

"ah yeah..."

"well you ever heard of Grimoire Valentine?

"yes he is a great weapon scientist"

"well thing is his specialty are firearms right?" and she nodded and Zack continue "well have you ever wondered what Vincent's last name is?"

"of course"

"well it's Valentine his full name's Vincent Valentine and why his dangerous with "Death Penalty" is not because his a Class S gunner but also because the "Death Penalty" is a Class S Weapon in speed, power, weight and accuracy "

"wait the "Death Penalty" no wonder I felt i've heard it before its built by Grimoire Valentine and it said to contain somekind of materia call the Protomateria"

"Yes thats right and have you heard a spirit called Chaos?"

"yes... wait so you're saying Vincent is Chaos?"Zack nod and she continue "the "Protomateria" is a powerful materia said to be the only materia able to keep the spirit of Chaos under control and its in... wait so you're saying that if Vincent uses "Death Penalty" he has the choice of turning into Chaos if he wants to?"

"exactly..."

"but this is not a dual what does got to do with this"

"you know Vincent is a Class S gunner right?" and she nodded again and he continue "but theres one more class above class S call the King Class and chaos's speed and accuracy makes him a King Class Gunner and his one of the two King Class there is thats why its almost impossible to win Chaos and theres nobody thats challenge Chaos and win other then one person the person who has done that is "Death Penalty" creator and also Vincent's father Grimoire Valentine himself because his also a King class gunner" and back to between the two

"you sure you want that sir??"

"oh i'm sure "

"fine than" Vincent took off the holster and took out "Death Penalty" and threw the holster to lucearcia and said "help me hold that will you" and he turn back to Barret "well then shall we start"

"not just yet" and he transform his right hand into a huge gun and then he replied "now i'm ready"

"lets do this" and then suddenly Vincent started to glow red and everyone expect Barret back away and after the red flash went off Vincent was no longer standing there at his spot instead floated the King Class Gunner Chaos and chaos said "lets finish this" and the first board came up and chaos brought up "Death Penalty" and hit all three head shots in 2 seconds flat while Barret hit a heart and two hearts shots bringing the points 150 to 140 the second board came up chaos once again hit three head shots in 2seconds flat along with Barret who took 5 seconds bringing the points to 300 to 290 the third set of boards are now slightly different instead of staying there they'll move about Chaos then hit a heart and 2 head shots while Barret by sheer luck hit three head shots bring the points to 440 and 440 the fourth set comes up and chaos took his time and hit three head shots while Barret hit 2 hearts and 1 on the rest of the body and the points now are 590 to 560 the firth set came out Barret was now very tense his arm gun started shaking like mad and he shot the three shots so fast that he miss the board while chaos once again prove to be the best gunner hitting three head shots and Sears who had watch the whole match unfold came up to the front after Vincent transform back and put on his holster again and said

"well than looks like the Winner once again is Vincent with 740 points against Barret's 560 points"

And then Barret shouted " hey he cheated he use his Chaos from"

"well sir who ask you to let me use "Death Penalty" then..." Vincent replied with the same cold voice that can send a chill down everyone's spine reminding them of the presences of Chaos in him

"don't you dare talk back to a teacher like that valentine"Barret said as he got angry and charged at Vincent while he was facing the side of Vincent and being the more skillful hand to hand specialist Vincent step backwards dodging Barret as he charge at him then as Barret turn back to him and charge again this time though Vincent pull out "Cerberus" and place it at the middle of his forehead with his right hand at full length shocking everyone just as Barret stop in front of him while his left hand was on "Death Penalty" handle ready to pull it out if he needs too shocking everyone even sephiroth and rufus and his friends more

Vincent then turn his head and face him and said "sir you may be the one who trained me but if you force me I won't hesitate to putt the trigger and give you three more holes to breath out of..." with his voice now filled with anger with the clam expression on his face and Barret look into those crimson eyes and saw the anger and knowing that Vincent is a man of his words put his hands up in defeat while Vincent spin Cerberus(A/N if you don't get what I mean it's what he always do in DOC when he keeps his gun) and slid into its holster again and walk away as the bell rang to signal everyone to go to their next class and everyone headed to the changing room and change back to their clothes and left for their classes while lucearcia wait outside of the boys changing room waiting for Vincent after awhile Vincent came out and kept walking not looking at her the next class was weapon studies and she followed him to class to make sure that he is alright from just now

**(9.30AM)**

the eight of them then entered the class and saw that Angeal was already there sitting behind the teacher's table reading and he greeted them

"Good morning guys" and looking at their faces he ask "what happen today?"

"nothing Angeal don't worry not something we can't sort out" Zack replied on behalf of his class but in fact in their heart they were all worrying for Vincent wondering if he would get expel or suspended for a pulling a gun and threatening a teacher but best is hopefully none at all while Angeal started his lecture everyone look at Vincent once in awhile to see if there's anything they could do and after class nobody wanted to make Vincent even more angry left the gunman alone only lucearcia stay being around him during lunch

**(10.30AM)**

Vincent went to get his food and seat down at a table while lucearcia took the seat in front of him Vincent finish eating in just a few minutes and stood up to leave leaving lucearcia behind he went to the grassy hill with a tree on top he seat down with his right knee up and his right hand on it and lean onto the tree and decided to take a rest and lay there for awhile until lunch was over his phone started playing his message tone he took it out and saw the message was from an unknown number but it read

"_Where are you?? i'm really worried please tell me"_

wondering who it is Vincent replied

"_who are you?"_

than a girl's phone rang she pick up and check the message she replied

"_lucearcia.. can you now tell me where are you?"_

Vincent saw the message and replied before closing his eyes again

"_the tree on the hill top"_

lucearcia saw the message and knew where it is she ran out of the school and headed for the spot that she always frequent the hill top she knew that Vincent was not really into loud and crowded places and she love that place because it was a complete opposite from the school the school was loud noisy and crowded whereas the hill top was nice peaceful and relaxing and a really nice and fun place for a picnic too... she reach there in a matter of minutes and saw the resting figure of the gunman she quietly walk up to him and seat down beside him and ask

"do you always come up here"

"once in awhile..." Vincent replied with his eyes still close

"why?"

"same reason you come here"

"and whats that?"

"peace and quiet" and lucearcia laugh and drop her head onto his shoulder and said

"you know I never knew the reason behind why you never use "Death Penalty" until your match with Mr Wallace"

"well ya not much people know because before I know you some guys thought that "Cerberus" is my stronger gun so one guy challenge me to use "Death Penalty" so after that first time people found out and knew to never challenge "Death Penalty" because now they know that challenging it means challenging Chaos to battle"

"so thats why... but I heard that your father is the only who can beat you when you're chaos is that true?"

"ya... his the only King class gunner other then chaos but not much people know that only Zack, cloud and Reno and maybe some of my father's friends as well"

"no wonder..." and Vincent stop responding and took a rest while thinking

_(in his head) "what am I going to do tonight father is going out at night so looks like I'm going to be having dinner alone but then again it feels lonely maybe I should ask someone to join me for the dinner on that day oh well but who do I ask...one of those fan girls aka fan bitches or a normal girl like lucearcia and why do I get the feeling that I know her from somewhere" (back to real world)_

"so lucearcia you free this tonight?"

"ah.. ya.. pretty much... why?" lifting her head off his shoulder and turn her head to face him

"well I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner to a fancy Italian restaurant with me?" Vincent said turning his head (also) to face her

"sure I would love to... I pretty much alone tonight as well...and Italian is my favourite"

"wow same here" and then the bell rang and Vincent continue

"come on lets go to class or we'll be late" and they got their things and left for class making it in time to meet Zack and the other girls except yuffie inside

"hey guys so what we have now?" cloud said joining them

"Weapon history if i'm not wrong" Zack replied

"oh.. wheres reno?" cloud ask again and Zack look around and realize that Reno is not back yet and suddenly the red head and a black head appear at the door panting and got in together reno went to the guys well yuffie join the girls

"yo reno where were you man you were almost late man" Zack said as Reno took his sit

"don't want to talk about it Zack"

**(11.30AM)**

and just than Red XIII came in and said

"Good morning class"

And all of them replied "Good morning Red"

"so is everyone done with their homework?"

And all of them replied "yes sir"

"ok then I want all of you to hand it up first and then we'll continue class i'll pass It back tomorrow" everyone slowly stood up and go to the front and pass up their homework even reno and when they got back to their sits Zack ask

"hey reno don't tell me you were in the library during lunch to do this"

"yes Zack now shut up and listen alright..."

"alright fine..." and they listen to Red until class was over

**(12.30AM)**

The guys then went to get their bikes while the girls went to meet Cid on the Airship

"Good morning Cid" the girls said as they got onto the ship while Cid leaning on the wall with a cigarette in his mouth and he replied "Good morning ladies"

Soon the boys came with the bikes and strap them up with the secure straps and buckle up at their seats Cid took his place at the pilot seat and start up the engines and like the last time the plane speed up and took off they reach in 15 minutes and got onto the bikes they rode to Cid's place and went to the basement inside they were greeted by shera and a totally different place from before the tools were in order the weapons all ready and the tables ready to help weapons shine and such and the first class was underway they learn about the tools did a little weapon servicing they had fun here and there and Vincent was soon back to normal and time pass so fast that its was soon time to go they thank shera for teaching them and got onto the bikes and for the Airship and for some reason the ride seem longer then usual to Vincent and Lucearcia and they reach the airship and got in and buckle up Cid started the engine and left for school they arrive and Vincent got onto his bike lucearcia hope on they said their goodbyes

**(2.00PM)**

"bye guys"

"bye aeris tell the others I can't make it tonight okay?" and they left the Airship and left they enter the highway and relax with the wind while lucearcia strap her bag on her shoulder with her hands around her waist and soon they reach her house and she got off and gave Vincent a kiss on the cheek and said

"well... I'll see you tonight then Vincent" Vincent nodded with a small (when I say small I mean it) smile and left he got home and park the bike and went to find something to bite and he went to his room and took off his shirt and holster and place his "Death Penalty" on the bedside table and took his "Cerberus" and went down he switch on the TV and drop onto the sofa and watch the sports channel while they were having a Air rile tournament and and in his head he thought "i can definitely shoot better then them" but he didn't care and just watch while calling a restaurant to book a table until it was 6.00pm he went upstairs to his room and wash up he got out and took out his suit (the turks one from DOC but black) and put in on with a blue button down inside he left the jacket unzip and the inside untuck, put on a chain necklace with a ring on it and strap on his gun holster and took his "Death Penalty" leaving "Cerberus" at home and put on his watch he took his things and got out of the house and put on his now transparent sunglasses and got onto "Chaos Cerberus" and started the engine and roll it to the front of lucearcia's house and place his right leg onto the floor to support the bike while he played with the ring on his necklace and had a flash back

**(7.05PM)**

_a few years before when Vincent was ten_

_Vincent was sitting on a bench he was reading his book when he heard a scream from somewhere and he look up from his book and saw a girl who look almost like lucreacia running away from a hell hound if he was not wrong he quickly followed the girl and with his speed and reaction he slid his revolver (yes he was already a A class gunner when he was ten) out of it's holster with his right hand and took aim and shot the hell hound three times before it ran away injured and he help the girl up_

"_thank you" the girl said_

"_no problem" Vincent reply and turn back and started to walk back home_

"_hey wait" the girl shouted as she slid a ring out of two from her necklace as she ran towards him he stop in his track and turn back to face her_

"_here take this so that I know if I ever leave that you have it...and i'll repay you for saving me" she said handing him the ring that now hangs on a chain around his neck and ran home and now with the ring in hand he walk home and recite to his father the whole thing and his father pass him a chain to hang the ring that hangs around his neck since then _

_end of flashback_

just as he look up lucearcia was putting on her heels she was wearing a sky blue dress with spaghetti straps that end at her knees and her hair tied in a pony tail (like in DOC) when he notice a shining round thing that is hanging from her neck he ignore it and put on his black fingerless glove and start up the bike again as she walk towards him

"sorry i'm late..." she said as she got on the bike

"i just got here myself" Vincent replied trying to comfort her a little

"so where we going?"

"for dinner than maybe a walk or something?"

"than what are we waiting for?" she said as she place her hands around his waist and Vincent and started the bike as he accelerate through the street and enter the highway he rode on until they reach a very expensive looking Italian restaurant which cause lucearcia to say "wow i've always wanted to come here" and Vincent pass his bike to the valet and went in they went to the counter and the person ask

"how many?"

"table for two under Vincent Valentine" Vincent reply

"very well..." and the person scan through a list and then look up and say "follow me" and they went in and walk until they were showed a table somewhere near the dance floor and Vincent pull out a chair for lucearcia then took off his jacket and place it on his chair and seat down

"so what would you like to eat?" Vincent ask

"i'm not sure maybe a spaghetti?"

"ok than" and Vincent call the waiter "your orders sir?" "two plates of spaghetti with the meat sauce and two cokes" waiter then wrote down the order and went to get their order the waiter came back with their drinks and they started talking waiting for their food

"so.. Vincent have you been leaving here since young?"

"ya..."

"oh..." then she caught sight of the ring hanging around his heck and ask "hey Vincent where you get that ring?"

"what... oh this?" he ask indicating the ring

"ya..."

"well this girl gave it to me when I save her when I was 10 then she say that she was moving away and pass me this ring so that if she were to come back she'll repay me then"

"wait... I gave one of my two rings to a boy after he save me from a hell hound when I was 10"

and just then then the waiter came and with their food and the ate in silence then the dance floor speakers started playing music and Vincent ask "hey you wanna dance?"

"not really..."

"that makes both of us wanna go?"

"em... okay..." and Vincent call the waiter and payed the bill and went to the valet and got on his bike and rode of into the night and then lucearcia ask

"Vincent can I go to your place tonight?"

"why...?"

"i'm scare of the dark I can't sleep if no ones at home with me..."

"sure but what about clothes?"

"drop me off at my place first to get my things" and they rode off to her house she got her things and both of them headed home(Vincent's) and as they got in Vincent said"hey I forgot the guest room is not in living conditions just yet"

"well then i'll be sleeping in your room then"

"come on i'll show you my room" and both of them went up and went into his room it was smiple yet the same personality as Vincent it was square and the bed sheet curtains were black in front of his bed was a big space with a 40inch plasma TV on the wall with a PS2 consel below and a gun with two controllers but what caught the her eyes was hanging beside the TV on the wall in a glass case in the glass case was the gun Vincent's first gun and the gun that save her and she said "Vincent is that the one?"

"which one?"

"the gun on the wall is it the one you use when you save me?"

"ya after that my father got me "Cerberus" so I hang it up on the wall" Vincent replied well taking out his suit jacket and shirt and threw it into the laundry bag and went to wash up and came out while lucearcia use it he pull out an extra bed that stood just as tall as his own bed and lay on it while lucearcia came out and lay onto his and he went to sleep


	4. New friends and a new name

**A/N: Sorry for the rather late update and from this chapter onwards the character's day might shift to another character like lets say Vincent today then after school might be cloud and such get it?? and there is going to be some crossovers from the other FF if you notice from this chapter on **

**thanks to Peachie-trishie for reviewing and reading my story**

And after lucearcia came out she put her things beside the table below the TV and laid onto Vincent's bed and then ask

"Vincent? What games do you have in your PS2?"

"Time crisis and a few others...why?"

"nothing good night Vincent..." and she fell asleep before Vincent replied and he fell asleep soon after they all fell into dreams and soon alarms once again did their jobs and awoke their owner Vincent woke up and felt something wrapping around him and slowly tilt his head up and saw that it was just lucearcia's arms he slowly put them away and sat up before waking her up

"lucearcia?" he ask to no response "hey time for school wake up" he tried again shaking her this time and then she slowly open up her eyes and saw Vincent's face in front of hers and she ask

"what time is it?"

"6.45" Vincent replied as he got off the bed and took out a pair of black jeans and a blue button down with a black jacket and went into the bathroom and wash up while lucearcia seat up and stretch before getting off the bed and went to get a black mini skirt that ended just slightly above her knees and a white spaghetti strap out from her bag and went into the bathroom after Vincent came out and wash up while Vincent grab his things and slid "Death Penalty" and "Cerberus" in the holster before getting out to start up the bike she quickly wash up and change looking very different from everyday wearing normal skirts and blouse to wearing things that can be consider a little too revealing for her but then again every guy in school does think that shes beautiful then she grab her things and put on her watch and usual necklace then make her way out of the door and got on to the back of the bike holding on to Vincent then "Chaos Cerberus" started moving forward and out of the gate before speeding up then Vincent said

"you look beautiful today"

"thanks" as they enter the highway

"you want breakfast?"

"sure... why not?"

"ok hold on tight" and "Chaos Cerberus" speed up tearing through the highway and soon they made it to school Vincent park the bike beside Reno's "Flame Phoenix" and killed the engine before getting off and heading towards the canteen they seat down and started eating after Vincent got back with food lucearcia then left saying she needed to do something when two man with sliver hair one with long one the other with short one suddenly appear behind Vincent and with his enhanced hearing he could already tell they were behind him and he ask

"what can I do for you??" without standing up or tunning to face them or anything

"Vincent Valentine you are coming with us" and Vincent got out of his seat and stood up as tall as them and ask

"and why should I do that?" he know this two are in the SOLDIER group and are class A gunners (yazoo) and hand to hand specialist (loz) but both are in both Guns and melee combat ECAs

"cause you attack our coach"

"and if I remember correctly he was the one that wanted to attack me"

"well ya but you're dead"

"and whys that?" Vincent ask just as he dodge the punch he saw coming from loz just as he started his reply and took out both guns and place them in the middle of their eyes when suddenly a clap from some where was heard Vincent without removing both guns turn towards the sound and saw Rufus shinra standing there with his right hand man Tseng and said

"very good instinct I must say Mr valentine"

"and what can I do for you rufus?" Vincent replied turning his head to face him

"Valentine don't push your luck" tseng said as he took a step forward before rufus stop him

"oh shut up turkey whose talking to you" yuffie reply as she and reno came into the canteen

"Valentine I am not here because you hit Wallace but in fact i'm here to recruit you to be part of my turks"

"and what makes you think that I would join you?"

"well lets say you are outnumbered and I would really have a use for a Class S gunner on my side"

"what if he does not want to and not outnumbered?" someone shouted from the top floor balcony and Vincent look up to see Zack along with Cloud, Tifa and Aeris by his side and jump down with the others and landed beside Vincent ready to fight if there was a need

"well lets say that was a bad choice" a voice from behind said and everyone turn and saw Sephiroth standing there with kadaj behind him as they all draw their weapons then suddenly from the back

"what the F#ing hell is going on in here why are weapons drawn?" Cid shouted as he enter the canteen

"ah... nothing sir we'll just get to class" yuffie quickly said and threw a smoke bomb and the bikers took the chance and escape from the canteen after the smoke cleared the two groups were still at their position not doing anything until

"well? What the F& are you waiting for go to your class already!!"Cid shouted so loud that the bikers started laughing and the shinra and SOLDIERS quickly run out of the canteen (in a very OOC way lol)

**(7.30am)**

they made it to class and took their seats while Red XIII came in with a young lady with a lab coat on behind with a stack of papers in hand and unless Vincent told them they would not have recognize her to be lucearcia and then she pass the papers back to their owners and took her seat and Red went to the front and mutterd something before saying

"well class I have to say I was not really impress with the work but then again it was good enough to impress me that you are all smart enough to be in this class but I have to say the best among all is yuffie and reno" and everyones face started getting wide eye and mouth open while the two of them started laughing at their faces(expect Vincent)

"Red you sure that yuffie and reno got the best?"

"yes other then Zack of course since he definitely know the history and is the owner of the sword itself"

"well thats a good sign I would not believe I lost to Reno or yuffie in weapon history when it comes to my own blade haha"

"and lucearcia and Vincent"

"that means we are better then even cloud, tifa, and areis YEAH!!"

"so yuffie and reno were in the library doing this yesterday during lunch huh..." Zack said in a very 'I going to blackmail you with this later' voice

"ok what are you going to do Zack?"

"oh nothing other then... TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL ABOUT IT HAHA"

"Zack stop being so childish and if you tell the whole school i'll i'll"

"you'll what??"

"break up with you"

"what no please anything but aeris please no I'm sorry okay I wont do it okay??"

"okay you're forgiven"

"thank god i'm really sorry aeris"

"hey guys want to go to the arcade after school?" cloud ask

"ya why not its been a few days since we really hung out" Reno said

"okay then we'll go right after cid's class then" Zack assured

"alright!!" they all shouted then Red quieten them and they continue class to the end

**(9.30am)**

"okay class thats it for today head for your PT class now" and the 8 of them did the usual and went to place their things in their lockers and took their Weapons along the way talking and walking Cloud bump into someone and he help him up

"sorry was not looking" cloud apologize helping him up and cloud notice he was wearing a black jacket with a fur trim on the collar and has brown hair and grey eyes with a scar between the eyes pointing upright

"whatever..." the person replied standing up and picking up a blade with a Revolver as the handle and he suddenly siad

"Rinoa you're here?" he ask tifa

"what? sorry but I think you mistaken me for another person i'm tifa"

"oh sorry" and started to put back on his holster and place his Gunblade back into it when

"oh my god thats a Revolver Gunblade its a really rare weapon especially if its custom made how did you get it?" lucearcia said

"how do you know that" the person replied suddenly giving lucearcia a death glare and Vincent step forward

"shes a weapon scientist theres nothing about weapons that she does not know about" defending her and thats when the person notice the two guns held beside Vincent

"and you're? Because those two guns as far as I know are not even on the market or anywhere on Grimore Valentine knows where it is and how did you get them?" the person replied

"then who might you be?"

"Squall leonhart I got my blade from my father after I join this school he got my custom made"

"Vincent Valentine my father built this two and gave them to me"

"ah.. okay introduction's over Vincent we got to go to Gym for PT" Zack said cutting between them and they start walking away while squall shouted

"Hey!! you know wheres the Gym?"

"we going there ourselves" and soon they reach the gym with sears meeting him along the way and they went in and Sears got them together and announced

"today class we have two new students would they stand up and introduce themselves please" and Squall stood up while sephiroth and Rufus just seat there not caring until

"ah... good morning i'm Squall leonhart i'm a Class S swordsmen and i'm a new student I came fom balamb garden university" then a girl that look a lot like tifa stood up catching squall's attention and he instinctively shouted

"Rinoa!!" and she turn to see him and Sears shouted "kid can you sit down first then talk later?"

"opps sorry" he replied and took his seat

"ah good morning sir everyone i'm rinoa heartilly i'm a class A magician"

"okay then well the rooms are open so everyone will enter their respective room" and after that Rinoa and Irvine join them

"hey guys how come you guys got transferred here too?" Squall ask

"ya Cid kramer thought we were too smart there and a wast so he transferred me here along with you " Rinoa replied

"wow we really look alike your boyfriend just mistaken me for you awhile ago" tifa

"ya I think I just notice that" and she ask Squall "so who are your new friends?" Rinoa ask

"oh... this is Cloud, Zack, Vincent, Reno, Tifa, Yuffie, Lucearcia, and Aeris"

"oh hi i'm Rinoa i was transferred here from balamb Garden University"

"well nice to meet you two how bout we go in to the rooms?" aeris said

"sure" and they went in and then Squall ask for Zack to practice with him while Reno and cloud did their own training and Rinoa followed Aeris to the magic room and were told the rules of "no materia to be use until further notice"

**(10.30AM)**

soon after PT ended it was time for lunch and they went to change and put back their weapons before taking their books and heading to the Cafeteria and took a table and get their food while Lucearcia stay at one of the tables that was reserve for the groups and the others soon came back while Vincent came back with her lunch

"so Squall right?" Zack ask

"ya thats right"

"well you might have heard about the four groups right?" Zack ask

"yes and we were thinking of joining the Bikers do you know who or where I can find Zack Fair?"

"well you found him his Zack Fair" cloud replied indicating Zack

"oh really so can we join you?" Rinoa ask

"sure... so but you need to report to lucearcia on your status and such" then the two new members told their status and such to lucearcia as she type in them to her laptop

**(Status)**

**Name: Squall leonhart**

**Weapon: Custom Revolver Gunblade**

**Vehicle: Griever**

**Skills: Renzokuken – Lion heart**

**Class: Class S Swordsman**

**School Class: 3-7**

**Name: Rinoa Heartilly**

**Weapon: Blaster edge**

**Vehicle: - **

**Skills: Angel Wing**

**Class: Class A magician**

**School Class: 3-7**

**(END)**

"em sure.." then Zack ask

"well I want to ask you something"

"what is it?" Sqaull ask

"why do you want to be a "biker"?"

"well I ride a bike and because I don't know I just want to join you guys more then the others its like you guys are much more relax and hang out like real friends instead of ruling this school with power and such like the others"and well Cloud being a "Biker" naturally ask

"so squall what you ride?"

"well I have the prototype of the fenrir it was name the Griever"

"sweet if I remember correctly its Black and silver right?"

"i see then welcome to the Group and what class are you?"

"well I just got the news of being transferred this morning and the teacher said come straight away I live near here but far from balamb garden university so it took me an hour of two to come"

"i see then you know what class you'll be in?"

"well the teacher said that to come here and look for class 3-7 and the teacher here will know what to do"

"well good cause everyone in this group is in 3-7 follow us later you can tag along with us"

"really?" Squall brighten up a little (A/N a little OOC I think since I don't really play any FF games or anything other the VII DOC and watch AC a lot I don't really know the mood and such about other characters from the other FF)

"ya we're heading to the arcade after school want to join us?"

"cool and I heard the one in downtown midgar (A/N they all live in edge other then rinoa and squall who live in midgar) is having the "Super Bike GP 5000" competition today registration starts at 2.30 and ends at 3"

"really?" cloud ask

"ya.."

"well since thats the one we're going why not?" Zack ask and the others agreed but somewhere kadai, yazoo and loz were eavesdropping and mutter

"we're going as well" cause the "Super Bike GP5000" is a bike racing game where you can have a choice of any bike and the game is almost as real as real life it self on the bike like the vibrations, G forces even the maps are of real life also customizing your own characters and such and its the only game they can race against them without the advantage the bikers had in real life that is riding the four (now five of the fastest bike in the world) and soon Vincent and lucearcia left for their favorite spot around the school which is the tree atop the hill just inside the school boundaries and after a while of talking the bell rang and the gang enter their class and took their seats then Angeal came in

"well good morning class i've been inform that we have two new students today"

"yes Angeal..." Zack replied

"well would they please stand and introduce themselves?" and Squall stood up

"ah good morning Angeal sir i'm Squall leonhart I'm a Class S swordsman and was transferred here this morning from balamb garden university"

"ah.. you must be the kid with the Gunblade I heard a few rumors that you're pretty good with that blade in PT"

"yes sir..."

"well then I also heard we have another lady in this room a magician yes?" and Rinoa stood up

"not you tifa I mean the new girl..." then it hit him and the others started laughing

"i am the new girl sir... I'm rinoa i've just been mistaken just now" she replied giggling

"oh... sorry and angeal is fine you two"

"yes sir" they replied and Zack said "Rinoa please continue"

"ah well good morning i'm roina i'm a class A magician and yeah I am also transferred from balamb Garden university"

"okay then we'll shall start the class now today we start on the masamune a long katana or sword also called the nodachi" and Angeal started the subject on the masamune sword (A/N this is the long blade that sephiroth uses if you don't know what it is) soon it was the end of class

**(11.30AM)**

And they went to grab their weapons and all their books and place them into their bags and Squall ask

"Ah guys..? what do I need to bring for the next class?"

" all your things cause we're leaving the school and all but we'll explain later go get your bike and Rinoa you'll follow us" tifa said and Rinoa hesitated a little before following the other girls while the boys went to get the bikes and as they walk to their bikes they were greeted by the black and silver Fenrir prototype Griever

"wow I never thought I see this.." cloud said as he trace the bike with his hand

"ya.. hey I thought we got to go to the garage how come we need to take our bikes?" Squall ask

"well you see Cid whose the teacher said he does not teach weapon engineering but his wife does so all his lesson is now the last one and we be flying out of school everyday for lessons with his wife and they live a little further away from the Air field so Cid ask us to bring our bikes along yuou understnd?" Reno finish

"oh.. I see..." and they preceded to the Airship while Cid was smoking a cigarette and said " new student?" "ya Cid so you got another space for another bike?" Cloud ask as he park Fenrir into its lot along with the others doing the same and Cid started looking worried scaring the others while Squall stood there with his bike waiting to know where to put his bike and then Cid went to press a button and a holder slid up to the ground level and Cid said "got'cha I still have one more slot for another bike" laughing and everyone was relived and Squall buckle up his bike into the holder and took a seat while Cid started up the Shera's engine and move the ship forward and soon took off and enter a high flying speed and soon they landed and the guys went to get the bikes and start up the engine along while the girls get on when

"ah.. who am I going to ride with?" rinoa ask as she have never been on a bike before

"ah... you can chose either me or Mr highwind?" Squall said as he place his gunblade into the holding compartment and Rinoa said "okay then I'll go with you" and she got on to the back and hold on tightly Cid open the cargo door and it came down and he threw his last cigarette onto the floor and speed down the slope and onto the sand pave followed by the others they rode on to his place and met shera

"hey dear" shera greeted as she hugged everyone and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"hey we got new students"

"who?"

"hi mdm i'm Squall leonhart"

"and i'm Rinoa heartilly"

"oh.. a pleasure to meet you two come on everyone" and they went to the basement and started their lesson after an hour cid came down

"okay kids we got to go" and shera said "i'll see you all tomorrow then bye" and they said their goodbyes and grab their things before heading for their bikes and rode to the airfield and borad the Shera Cid start the plane and took off soon after they landed at the school's Airfield and they headed for the arcade

**(2.30PM)**

They soon reach the arcade and park the bikes they call home to inform their parents and went in, in front of the counter was a long line of people waiting for their turn whom they suspect are signing up for the competition and they went to the counter to top up their playing cards for the machine and cloud ask

"ah.. excuse me but where do we sign up for the "Super Biker GP 500" team competition?"

"ah.. just line up at the back of this line and wait your turn"

"okay thanks.." and the five boys wait in line while the girls went to the game's area it was underground and it has a oval stadium look holding up to 800 people and four 100inch plasma TVs on top to let people at the back see the action and 1 giant transparent semicircle orb separating them from the audience in the middle of the stadium four on side and waited for it to start soon the boys sign up and soon the stadium started feeling up with people and the four gates at the bottom open and then after awhile a MC in a air stage started

"Well a very good afternoon everyone ladies and gentlemen today to our good luck we have 7 time champs the bikers!!" and everyone started cheering "and I heard that they just change their name to the "HEROS"(A/N I don't think anyone will disagree with me on the new name right?? I mean cloud, Vincent and Zack are all heros in CC, original, AC and DOC and Squall in VIII and all of them are a hero in some way) and theres a new member in the team" now lets welcome them!! okay the rules are simple no matter how many members you have in your team only 4 will race and the one with the most points win the point systems are 1st for 8 2nd for 7 3rd for 6 4th for 5 5th for 4 6th for 3 7th for 2 and 8th for 1 the prize is a biek nitrox system for each members bike" and the 5 boys walked in from the four gates and 4 took their places at the machine "and their opponents the "flame riders"four guys wearing black jackets with flame rider and their name on the back walk in and took their places in the machine where 8 bikes were sited in front of 8 90inch TVs in a circle and the game started the MC continue "okay riders slid in your cards and START!!. YOUR!!. ENGINE!!." the 8 bikers slid their cards in and started the game the map was random the game loaded soon the after it loaded the graphic showed the starting line and the 8 bikers were there with the 8 bikes and the MC started the countdown

"the map is midgars highway 3 laps the one with the most point will precede into the next round in 3!! 2!! 1!! GO!" and the 8 bikes speed the lane and naturally riding on the highway everyday the HEROS rode through speeding over speed here and there soon a turn came up and the "Flame Riders" slowed down while the "HEROS" speed up and hit the apex riding in the small space between and made it out keeping a very high speed soon a few hours pass the "HEROS" made it to the Finals with ease that is until

"and the finals are here the final showdown between the "HEROS" and the "SOLIDERS"" and the "HEROS" were shocked as they walk in from one of the gates and across them was the 4 silver heads and they took their places and Sephiroth, Kadaj, loz, and Yazoo took the other machines and got ready for the race the game loaded

"and the maps is the sand route from the outskirts of midgar all the way to kalm and in 3!! 2!! 1!! GO!!" the 8 bikers speed down the lane this map was a straight map with just a few curves here and there to like avoid rocks and such but are given the choice to jump over mountains and such soon they near the last stretch and Zack shouted "looks like the victory is ours" then suddenly Yazoo speed pass him and said "not if i'm first" then suddenly a black and gold blur shot pass both of them followed closely by another of the same and cloud shouted "NO! Way! after every cent I spent on this baby am I going to lose!!" and Sephiroth shoted as well "No WAY!! is that also going to happen to me" and then suddenly some blue fire shot out of cloud's exhaust and fire surround his rear wheel and suddenly the "Fenrir" did a wheelie and speed up even more once it land and Zack said "while theres the Signal" and the others nodded and the MC continue the commentary "oh great its coming everyone the "4 Aerial Blade" formation" and suddenly all their bikes speed up the same as cloud and then Zack started drafting(A/N if you don't know what it means its means the slip stream effect use in nascar or any type of races) with cloud while Vincent and Reno took the left and right side then they split up and hit the final gear and the nitrox button bringing their bike's into a wheelie and hit maximum speed of 300MPH breaking the sound barrier and the Sonic boom hit sephiroth and the others causing the machine to jerk back a lot due to the G-forces effect system and the "HEROS" (A/N I decided to change the group name hope you like this better) won and were led to the stage podium by Zack and the MC said "well then the winners are the "HEROS" and Zack followed by cloud then Vincent then Reno and finally Squall went up the podium to get the medals and then Zack went up once more to get the Sliver and gold trophy and after everyone went up and as they held the cup up high they got a group picture taken before stepping down and the MC said "okay as promise the prize is the Nitrox system right?" and they nodded with a smiling face on each of them "well bring your bikes around to the usual garage anytime you want and we'll get them installed there and here are passes to refill or do anything to them if you need to do it for free" he said as he hand them a envelope with 5 cards inside with "Seventh Skies" on it and at the back was the phrase " Keep doing the things you want and never stop cause the sky's the limit" and they smile at the last three words and thank the MC before heading off to find the girls they soon found them and Reno said "well you like our performance?"

"Wow! That was really cool" yuffie scream

"thanks well its getting late shall we go for dinner the home?" Zack ask

"sure why not?" Aeris replied and they headed to a Restaurant and ate their food talking about this and that soon it was time to go and Cloud stood up and said "well got to go guys see you tomorrow" and tifa stood up and said " ah... cloud could you give me a ride back too?" "sure..." cloud replied and walk off with his blade at the back and Tifa said "well see you all tomorrow" and she ran after cloud and hold on to his arm and walk off soon they reach the parking lot and cloud open the sword compartment and put in the blade while starting up the "Fenrir's" engine and tifa climb onto the back while cloud handed her a pair of goggles and she put them on cloud rode out of the parking lot and speed up to the highway going at 100MPH swerving the bike in and out of traffic soon they exit the highway and enter the long lane of houses cloud rode to the front gate of tifa's and stop the bike tifa got off

"thanks for the ride see you tomorrow in school"

"ya sure take care" and tifa kiss him on the cheek before he smile and rode off while she stood there with the goggles in hand she look down to it and walk into her house with a simle

well thats the end for now hope you like it please R&R


	5. A fast day

It was already around 8 when Cloud reach his house and he parked "Fenrir" beside his mothers car a black BMW M3 and killed the engine and got off after he took out his sword and went into the house while he took off his googles

"hey dear you're back have you had dinner?" cloud's mother ask as she sat on the couch watching TV and drinking coffee

"ya mom i'm going up to my room"

"okay" cloud heard as he enter his room and look around, it was a smiple square shape with a semi circle balcony facing out to the main road design his bed is just a meter away from the balcony with a bedside table on each side, the walls were blue, a walkin wardorbe just before his toilet and a Glass cabinet which house 8 medals and 1 grand trophy, a 40 inch plasma TV was infront of the bed hanging on the wall with a nintendo WII and a PS2 consel on the table below and a bathroom beside the TV and a Desk in the balcony, the balcony has raillings and windows on it, he place his bag and sword on it before he went to the closet and took out some clothes to change into them, he turn on the AC (A/N air condition if you don't know what i mean) and drop onto the bed happy and relax that there was no homework and he became the champion for the "super bike GP 5000" 8 years running he put up his new medal and his second grand trophy in a glass cabinet that house all the other trophys form every year since he start playing the game when he was 10 and wishing for a "fenrir" everyday until last year when his wish came true along with his three best friends on their birthdays and he fall asleep and enter a dream a dream or memory i would say that both cloud and tifa lost and entered at the same time

_(Dream) (A/N i have decided to make a slightly or to others maybe a very different version of the mountain story so in the end instead of hating cloud its sought of like the other way round)_

_A younger Cloud was sitting on the well of nibelheim at night now and was waiting for someone the person came and sat beside him and he said._

"_tifa i'm going to move to edge soon i won't be able to play with you anymore"_

"_but why? Everything is great here with you.. you were always there for me unlike the others"_

"_well my mom found a job there to be able to support me and send me to school so i have to move"_

"_oh...i see..." as her tears started to build up in her eyes and slide down her cheeks_

"_please tifa don't cry" cloud said as he put both hands on her face and rub away the tears with his tumbs_

"_okay but you must promise one thing..."_

"_and whats that?" cloud said as he stood up_

"_that when ever i'm in trouble my hero will save me...or at least until you leave for Edge" cloud looked into the sky and said_

"_i promise...even if i have my fighting skills limited for now but well like they say..." he point to the sky "the skies the limit"_

_Then the sence changes_

_Cloud was climbing up mt nibel despreatly to reach his one and only true friend when he live in nibelheim as he reach the top he saw that the girl of his dreams fell off the cliff he jump off the cliff and grap her hand as he took out his military kinfe and stab it into the mountain wall stopping them from falling and he shouted_

"_CLIMB ON TO ME AND HOLD ON!!" and the girl nodded and slowly climb onto his back and held on tightly_

"_okay hold on tight" cloud said as he let go of the hand supporting her to grab another blade, this time his short sword and stab it into the mountain wall and use his leg to climb up as he use the two blades to hold themselves onto the wall they were not exactly a long way below to them now but it was a very hard job for a kid thats 12 with someone else on his back as he struggle to pull them up he reach up after awhile and fell onto the ground while his scabboard came off when suddenly a mountain wolf came out from behind the bushes. He sturggled to stand up and manage it after much sturggleing and brought up his short sword with both hand the short sword was not exactly long but it was long enough for them to use it like a long sword cloud then brought up the sword with both hands like he did now and was still panting like crazy and he said _

"_what-e(pant)ver you do tifa(pant)... stay he(pant)re and pro(pant)mise me that"_

"_okay..." the girl replied as she stay behind him the wolf then started charging at him and he started running head on towards it with everything he had and jump forward and dissappear apperaing behind the wolf with the blade pointing sideways, they turn to face each other the mako blue eyes and the wolfs eyes stared at each other and suddenly the wolf wince and fell down while cloud wince as while and drop to one knee while he brought his left hand off the sword and grab his right shoulder and as he try to stand again he fell down and tifa ran towards him _

"_Cloud!!" she shouted as she ran beside him and knee down beside him "are you alright?" she asked as he try once again to stand and fight before the wolf could get to them_

"_tifa when i stand i want you to run back home and tell them that i fell off the cliff and not send anyone tell my mother i love her if i don't come back in a day"_

"_but i can't leave you here"_

"_you can and you will now go!!" he shouted as he stood up again bringing the sword up to eye level_

"_but clo..." "GO!!" he shouted again as he charge towards the wolf tifa quickly ran to the village and went to look for her father while tears flow down her cheeks_

"_father please come quickly cloud is being attack by a wolf on mt nibel"_

"_what!! whats he doing there?"_

"_well i was there and he followed me there"_

"_and what were you doing there?"_

"_father theres no time to explain just get master zangan and get to mt nibel now please..."_

"_okay you go first i'll catch up" and he walk away quickly to find zangan while tifa ran towards the mountain and as she reach the peak she saw that the wolf was on cloud while he tried to stall for time by using his sword and putting it into its mouth and she look around for something to help and saw that cloud's kinfe was near the cliff when he drop his scabboard to fight the wolf and she ran to it and took the knife and ran towards the wolf and tried to stab it but was knock away when the wolf sense her and the wolf change targets and started to walk towards her and cloud took the chance to and slash the wolf once more and he tried standing up again but the wolf was in the air now and everything turn into slow motion the wolf was in the air and cloud tried bringing up his sword when suddenly a person with a cape flew by and kick the wolf in the head and the wolf fell down and ran away_

"_oh.. Master zangan!! you made it" tifa shouted with a huge smile on her face then cloud smile and suddenly fainted_

"_CLOUD!!" she shouted as he fell onto the ground and she ran to his side and held him in her arms and kept saying_

"_cloud... cloud... you can't leave me you promise me that until you leave my hero will save me whenever i'm in trouble please... cloud wake up please... i've lost my mother already i can't lose you too please..." she said as tears drop from her face onto his and then cloud woke up_

_(end of dream)_

Cloud's eyes shot open and heard his alarm and saw that it was 6.45am he sat up and shut it off and said "wow its been a long time since i had that dream" as he got off his bed and went to his closet and took out a pair of camoflouge cargo pants and a blue button down shirt and he went into the bathroom and wash up. He came out and grab his bag and sword he went to his bedside table and took his phone, keys, wallet, and dogtag necklace and went down to see his mother already making breakfast

"Good Morning dear..."

"Good morning mom..." cloud replied yawning

"whats wrong? Had that dream again?"

"ya mum so whats for breakfast?"

"pancakes dear..."

"oh great thanks..."

"sure.. here you go..." she said as she place a plate in front of him and went back to cook some more but he ate only half of the pancakes and said "mum i'm full i think you better stop cooking and take mine i'm leaving" he said as he left the rest of the pancakes on the plate and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the house and onto "Fenrir", placing his sword into the compartment he put on his goggles and started up the engine he let the engine idle there for a little before slowly pulling out of the parking lot and accelerated down the lane at a normal speed and pass tifa's house and spotted her walking down the pavement awhile later and he called out "hey tifa you need a lift?"and cloud stop the bike beside her and she muttered "oh man of all times it just has to be the time when i'm going to see him do i have that dream" and cloud caught it but did not ask and she said

"sure cloud..." and she got on putting on the goggles as she hold on to him and he enter the highway speeding up alittle and soon they reach school and entered class it was still early till class started so they started talking and cloud ask

"so just now what you mean?"

"what do you mean by what i mean?" tifa ask

"just now when you saw me you said something about 'it has to be the time when i'll see him that i remember that' or something"

"oh that..."

"so what was it?"

"i had a dream or more like i went back in time to a time when i live in nibelhim i went to mt nibel to look for my mother then suddenly i lost my footing and fall off the cliff just as you reach me and you save me then a wolf attack and i thought i would lose you then the next things i don't remember...and thing is i don't remeber any of this...i don't even remebering you living in nibelhiem" then cloud muttered "must be a conicidence"

"what you say?"

"nothing don't worry might just be a dream" cloud assured but deep down he remember that accident and that dream always remind him of that once in awhile and they sat in silence

**(7.30am)**

Soon Zack and the others join them and they took their seats as Red came in

"good morning class" and they all replied "Good morning Red"

"well today we don't have much to do and i have a meeting to attend with the other officals of the school regarding a few things that happen the past week" and everyone's face darken as they remembered Vincent's incident just a day or so ago

"so you can do your own things but please stay in class and keep as quiet as possible"

And they replied "yes sir" and Red went out of the door and headed for the meeting room.

"so guys what do you think will happen?" lucaercia ask

"well it usaully depend on the situation its a offense to threathen a teacher but its crazy to pull a weapon on the teacher but since the teacher is the one that attacked the student i don't see why the pushniment would be so server even if there is"

"well lets hope it nothing" cloud said and the day went pass in a blur

_**A/N: major writers bloack cause i never really watch FF7 alot i now have a Major writers block sorry peachie for this super late and super short chapter and from this onwards this will end within 20 chapters and this long each thanks plase R&R**_


	6. The Wutai Sparring Tournament

A Month passed after that day, Vincent was charged as innocent and was left untouched while Barret was charged guilty for assault on a student.

Once again it was morning, ever since the day Lucearcia had stayed at Vincent's place her parents suggested to both of them to just move into Vincent's house, that way Lucearcia won't be alone at home and someone can help them to look after her, Vincent awaken from his sleep and sat up onto the bed as he looked to his side with a sigh as he stretched and turn to the sleeping girl beside him.

"Lucearcia? Hey. Wake up, time for school" Vincent whispered into her ear as he shake her lightly, it worked and Lucearcia slowly awaken as she stretch her hands out and rubbed her eyes opened from the crust, "Vincent, its Saturday, theres no school... can't you let me sleep?"

"No can do, Zack and the others wanted to meet, so we can talk about what we are going to do next"

"Okay..." the girl replied as Vincent got off the bed and took out a new set of clothes

The both of them soon changed and left the house, Vincent soon pulled into the parking lot of the coffee place they all agreed to meet at, he shut off the bike and went in with Lucearcia, he smiled to the lady at the counter and took a seat with the others as a waiter came to him and placed a cup of coffee in front, "So, Zack, what is it?"

"Well, its the tournament"

"What about it?" Vincent replied as he sipped his coffee

"Well, theres five categories, Bike racing, Blade dueling, Gun duel, Magic and Materia combat and Hand to Hand combat"

"So?" Vincent replied, "Well, we have decided to put Squall and his Grevier in Bike, Cloud and me in blade, you in Guns, Aerith and Riona in magic while Tifa, Reno, and Yuffie in Hand to hand"

"Well thats it than why?"

"Well, theres going to be a lot of gunners, we're not really confident of putting only you in"

"Guys, how can you say that, Vincent had been training like nuts so that you guys would be confident about him being the only Gunner, do you know that?" Lucearcia suddenly snapped

"Ah... Lucearcia, thats not the case... it the Barret case thats why"

"What you mean?"

"Well from our check up, most of the gunners have a good relationship with Barret, so in the tournament although we can't kill, I'm confident they'll do something to shoot to kill"

"Zack, do you think they can shoot a demon?"

"Oh crap... you are not planning to go Chaos are you?"

"No, of course not, I'm just asking, but I will, if they shoot to kill"

"Ok... so what are we going to do now?, we don't have home work, we are free for the rest of the day, and we have nothing to keep us interested" Cloud said, as he drank his soda

"Well how bout coming to my place? My dad is hosting a fighting competition in the dojo today" Yuffie replied as she too drank her soda

"What time does it start?"

"around noon, we have two categories, one with Weapons and the other without"

"So, what do you think guys?" Zack asked, "Well, I got to go get my Claw first I didn't think I needed it today cause I only brought Cerberus, my father wanted to take Death penalty for the day"

"We're cool with it, but how do we get there? We have to fly, and Yuffie gets air sick easily" Reno asked

"Well, we could always ride there"

"Cloud... what are you thinking? We can't ride on water" Zack said as he gave his friend a death glare.

"What? I'm meant using the Nox and jet over the water and just ride over the water since we are going so fast"

"Oh ya, I forgot we could do that" Reno said as he stood up and stretched, "Shall we leave now than?"

"Alright than, lets go" Zack said and all of them headed for their bikes, Zack and Aerith got onto Heaven's Blade, Cloud and Tifa got onto Fenrir, Squall and Riona got onto Griever, Reno and Yuffie got onto Flame Phoenix and finally Vincent and Lucearcia got onto Chaos Cerberus, the five bikes then burn a little tire and shot through the highway, heading towards Vincent's house.

They soon reached, Vincent got his gold claw and they headed for the sea after checking that their nox tanks were full, "Hey, Vincent" Zack called

"What?!"

"Are your tanks full?" Vincent checked his meter and nodded as they neared the pier, the security saw them and pulled out the ramps for them to jump, soon they jumped off the ramp and activated the nox as they rode through the water as the nitrous kept them in the air they soon hit dry land and came to a stop. "Well are you sure we can go in? Yuffie" Zack asked as they started riding through the forest swerving in and out of trees avoiding them gracefully, "Ya don't worry at the gate I'll tell them to let us in"

Soon, they reached a huge wooden gate, "Halt!! Identify yourselves" a guard called as a few of the other guards took out their gun-spears and aimed.

"Wutai Princess Yuffie, this are my friends, Zack, Vincent, Cloud, Reno, Squall, Tifa, Aerith, Lucearcia and Riona"

"Oh, your highness" he turned to the top, "Open the gates and inform his majesty that his daughter is here" a Ninja up there jumped down and ran stealthy through the buildings heading for the Palace

"You may pass, your highness" the guard said, "Thanks, lets go in guys"

And the five bikes rode through the silent streets as the people turned their heads to look at them, "Hey, whats with wutai people, haven't they seen motorbikes before?" Reno asked as they soon neared the palace and out of the ninja people's hearing range, "No, is just that you guys are riding the best bikes in the world, oh theres my father, looks like he came to scold me again, haha" Yuffie joked as the five bike skidded to a stop in front of Godo Kusrugi, the king of Wutai, they got off the bikes and bowed in front of the king, "Hey, father, I'm back"

Godo with a smile replied, "Its good to see you again, Yuffie, and who might your friends be?"

"Oh, this is Zack, Cloud, Vincent, Squall and you know, Tifa and the girls and this is my boyfriend, Reno"

"Nice to meet you, your majesty" Reno said as he bowed down in front of Yuffie's father

"Good manners, you must have been brought up well"

"Thank you sir"

"Well, Dad is the tournament going to start soon?"

"Yes, does your friends want to join?"

"Yup, can they?" Yuffie asked, "Sure they can, Chevok, I want you to take down their names and than give them passes to a room in the palace beside Yuffie's room"

"Yes sir"

Soon they entered the huge stadium, while everyone took their places with their weapons, and soon the King of Wutai stood in the middle, "Welcome everyone, once more to this year's Sparring tournament, where the best fighters from Wutai and sometimes from around the planet will come to test their skills, so without further a due, lets welcome the participants"

And in a single file, the fighters got onto the stage and stood in front of the audience, among them were Zack, Cloud, Squall, Vincent, and Reno, "And today everyone, we have five outsiders participating, they are Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Squall Leonhart, and Reno" the five of them stepped forward, bowed down and step back to their places.

"Well than, let the tournament begin" and Godo stepped down along with the other fighters, a referee came up and took his place, "First we have Takeshi, representing Wutai verses, Cloud strife"

And Takeshi, who is around 1.9m tall and a muscular body using a normal long stood in front Cloud and bowed, in which Cloud returned with a smile, "Ready?, Fight!!" the referee called

And both fighters charged at each other, Cloud immediately detach a sword from his First Tsrugi and using a two-sword style, he started to slash as his opponent who in turn with Ninja fast speed blocked all of them, "Fast. Alright... lets try something different" Cloud muttered as he combined the swords back to one and, "Fire!!" the man called and he lift his hand up and pointing his index finger, he dropped it and pointed at Cloud, a ball of fire shot towards Cloud, who manage to block them, "Fine, you want to do it that way, lets end here and now." and Cloud activated his Limit Break, "Omni Slash Version 5" Jumping in the sky, he tossed Takeshi into the sky and duplicating into seven, each with a piece of the first Tsurugi, they all slashed through Takeshi, who then fell to the ground unconsciousness and his Seven slash marks on him, medics hurried into the Stadium and hurried to save him, with a lot od Cures, being called and when Cloud landed, he walked towards them and called for Aerith, who nodded and called for a spell, and suddenly the Ninja's body was glowing with a white light, and soon enough the light disappeared, the eyes of the ninja slowly opened.

"Ah... what happened?, I remember getting hit, but what happened to my injuries?"

"Don't worry, my friend has healed you, she has spells and materia stronger than anyone in the world" Cloud said as he helped the older man onto his feet, and everyone started cheering loudly to the both of them for the fabulous match


	7. Zack Fair vs?

"Next up, we have Zack Fair vs Kai" the referee shouted and the spiky-hair swordsmen stepped up dressed in his Battle uniform (His Black Soldier First Class uniform) onto the platform. On the other side was a young man slightly shorter but never the less a strong looking opponent.

The opponent was dressed in a samurai armor and at his waist were two long Katanas, which Zack was sure, were as strong as his buster blade.

"Kai, one of our very own Sword Masters, the master of the Nitoryuu style. And the champion from last year.. will he defend his win or will Zack the Class S Swordsmen known in the whole of Mako University win?!"

"Bow.."

The two fighters bowed, "Ready? Fight!"

Zack drew his huge blade from his back and went on the attack, he noticed immediately that the samurai had only taken one sword out, leaving the other in it's casing.

"Fast..." the samurai commented as he dodge a fast overhead, backhand, swipe that came from Zack.

"You know.. I didn't expect an outlander with a giant sword to be so fast.." Kai commented as he dodge another swipe from Zack.

"I was trained to be.." was the only things that Zack said as he stopped the attack and looked at Kai's calm gray eyes.

"Than.. maybe you could show me your true strength.." Kai said as he drew out the other Katana.

Zack smirked, "So, you knew I was holding back..."

"I know, you are definitely stronger than this.." Kai answered and started running towards the Swordsman.

Zack drew his sword up to it was between his eyes, in a ready position. The first of the barrage of swipes came, Zack parried and countered all of them, his eyes calm, looking for an opening to strike.

'Fast.. got to find an opening quickly' Zack thought as he continued to look for an opening.

Kai send swipes after swipes at the tall swordsman, but to no avail. Zack was too skilled with his Buster blade to leave an opening for him to use against.

Zack suddenly activated his limit break, "Chain Slash Level 1!" he called as his blade danced in front of Kai, sending another barrage of fast strokes towards the opponent.

Suddenly, Kai's concentration was snapped when Zack sidestepped giving himself an opening, Zack shot his blade with a backhand swing and stopped right at the neck, "I've lost.." Kai said quietly.

Zack lowered his sword and twirl it in his hand before sliding it into the holder on his back. He smiled and shook hands with the opponent who also smiled in return, "thank you for the fight.." he said quietly.

The Hero smiled and nodded before the referee came up and announced the winner.

"And the winner.. from Midgar.. Zack Fair!!"

And the crowd went wild, never had they seen a sword like his much less, skills that surpass even some of Wutai's best.

After that, only Vincent and Reno were left to fight. Zack headed back to the resting room and saw that the two were already dress in their battle clothes(In their case.. the suit without the jacket).

Suddenly a shout out was made, "And everyone, this match is one we will find interesting.. it's going to be not a sword fight.. but a...Gun Dual!!"

Everyone cheered loudly again before chanting, "Leo"

"Leo"

"Leo"

"Leo"

"Ok.. Quieten down everyone because from what I heard.. his opponent Vincent.. is not just a normal gunner.. but.. Vincent has given Leo a choice of which gun he will use.. will it be the three barrel Ceberus? Or.. the Almight Death Penalty!!??" the referee asked.

The young man around 25 smirked and answered onto the camera, "Death Penalty.."


	8. The King of Gunslingers

Vincent smiled at the answer, in a flash he drew Death Penalty and took aim at an imaginary target. Smiling, he slid Death Penalty back into it's holster and walked out the tent and up the stage.

"And everyone.. Vincent Valentine!!"

Vincent nodded to his opponent and stopped in front of him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Vincent Valentine.."

"So am I.."

His opponent smirked and answered, "today I will take my revenge.."

Vincent was slightly surprised but he didn't show it before asking, "what revenge?"

"For my father.. losing to yours.."

The Gunslinger just smiled, "we'll see about that than.."

"Ok, you two. Rules are simple.. one cartridge each, twenty paces, turn and take a shot whoever hits win.."

The two nodded and turn to have their backs facing each other..

".. 1....." the first step

" ...2...." the second step

"... 3...." the third

"....4...."

"....5...."

"...6...."

"...7...."

"...8..."

"..9....."

"...10..." 'Careful Vincent...'

"....11..."

"....12...."

".....13..."

"....14...."

"...15..."

".....16..." both of them landed their hands on their gun hilts.

".....17..."

"...18..."

"...19...." The crimson red orbs shut softly.

"....20.." in a split second, Vincent took a step to the side just as a shot was fired, missing him. Another came right at him, with his refine reflexes it was missed again.

Shots after shots came at him missing him narrowly while his eyes stayed closed. before he turned dodging another bullet and fired one of his own.

Right on target.

Blood splattered from the wound in the middle of his chest.

Vincent just watched as the person that was his opponent 20 seconds ago dropped down on the verge of dieing.

Medics hurried up the stage, with calls for cures and many other spells, as they slowly recovered him.

"Wow.. this is unexpected.. Leo not only missed.. he lost?! And the winner... Vincent Valentine!!"

Vincent didn't say a word and just said, "Leo... you may be the best.. but I'm better.. train more and come get me..."

A clenched fist raised from the body and Vincent just nodded before he left back to his tent.  
"Next round.. we have Reno from Midgar vs one of our best hand to hand combatist as well... Arukawa!!"

On the ring stood a young man around the same age but taller and bulkier by a lot. Reno heard his name and went up as well facing the man as the wind blew around them softly.


End file.
